The conventional LED display screens are mostly of box-based structure, mainly used in stage performance, concert and other events. The spacing between the light dots in each box module is fixed; thus, the fixed resolution for the box module. Usually, a large display screen is made up of a plurality of box modules, combined with power supply, control device, software and so on, so that a screen can operate in coordination to show the image and lighting.
The box module has a bulky and heavy structure; therefore, the assembly and setup will take up a lot of space. Also, as the box module is of fixed size, the large display screen formed with a fixed number of box modules will stay fixed, and is not adjustable according to the stage. Other disadvantages of box-based display modules include the transportation and storage, also related to the bulky and heavy structure.